hallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
Sarah is a former Huntress and a major character in the series. She used to have a secret sexual relationship with a much younger Hunter named Roman, but that was ruined when she was found in the woods by two Succubus sisters, who seduced her and had hardcore sex with her, leading to Sarah proclaiming that she loved them. However, they betrayed her and took her to a Tickle Demon, sealing her fate... Currently, she is being tickled and pleasured again by Patricia, who never stops tormenting her. Backstory Sarah was another student of Ryan, and became skilled at using rifles and other guns to hunt demons and monsters. Throughout Hallows Sarah is first seen wandering by herself in the woods, rifle in hand. She is hunting two Succubi who were spotted in the area and who have been seducing people. As she fires at a fast moving object, she comes across a house in the middle of the woods. Upon entering, she comes across two gorgeous Succubi sisters, Julia and Vernita, who are wearing sexy lingerie. Sarah tries to leave upon discovering that they're Succubi, but they stop her and in no time seduce Sarah. They then kiss her and the three have passionate sex together. The two Succubi then grind against Sarah for seven hours until Sarah groans and passes out, unable to take it anymore and whispers that she loves them. As Sarah sleeps, the two Succubi massage and grope her body while kissing her stomach. Julia then summons a Tickle Demon, who gladly takes Sarah to its den, though the two Succubi appear sad as Sarah is taken away, hinting that they too were in love with Sarah. Hours later, Sarah wakes up, tied to a rack table. After the Tickle Demon massages and gropes Sarah's body, it starts to tickle her, much to the sexy huntress' horror, knowing she was screwed. As it tickles her, it occasionally mocks Sarah with how she'll die in extreme pain with nobody to save her. Many days of this pass as the tickling gets so bad that Sarah cries and screams for help, but soon dies after the demon digs into her armpits and tickles her in that spot for five days straight while Julia and Vernita record Sarah's humiliating downfall. After that, the Tickle Demon leaves, and Sarah is revived by Lilith as a Succubus. Sarah moans erotically at the pleasurable feeling of being a Succubus as she's released by Lilith and she reunites with Julia and Vernita, making love with them despite their betrayal. Sarah is captured by Patricia again, who straps her to the same rack and proceeds to violently tickle and pleasure her again, though this time does it forever, as Sarah can't die. Eventually, Sarah snaps and begs for an eternity of tickling and pleasure, which Patricia gladly delivers on. She is now Patricia's mate Quotes * "Nohohohohohohohohoh!!!! Not my armpits!!! You evil bitch! STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I SAID STOP IT!! SOMEBODY HELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!" - Sarah while being tickle tortured by Patricia. * "STOP THAHAHAHAHAHAT! IT TICKLES!! GAHAHAHAHA!!! PLEASE!!!!" - Sarah as her armpits get tickled. * "Ohhhh... Ohhh!! It f-feels so g-g-good!!" - Sarah in deep pleasure as she's turned into a Succubus. * "Being turned into a Succubus was the best thing that ever happened to me!" - Sarah to Roman. *"AHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!!! YOU PERVERTED DEMON, DON'T TICKLE ME AGAIN!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" - Sarah as Patricia begins her eternal torture *"YEHEHEHEHEHES!!!!! GET IN THERE!!!! DIG DEEPER!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" - Sarah snapping as Patricia tickles her armpits full force *"YES, KEEP TICKLING!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" - Sarah losing her mind *"Ohhhhh! Yes...I am yours...Mmmmm...OHHHHHHH--AHHHHHH!" - Sarah moaning as Patricia pleasures her hard Gallery Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Tickle Demon Victims Category:Succubi